


Coffee Talk

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Academy Era, Canon - Manga, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Maes wants to know if Roy knows any girls.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns these people, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Talk

“Do you know any girls?”

Roy nearly choked on his coffee. “Why?” he gasped. “Do you want to get lucky or something?”

Maes brightened. “Now that you mention it.” 

“Thinking with your dick isn’t going to get you anywhere,” Roy said, pointing his coffee mug at him. 

“Who says I am?” Maes looked hurt. “I’m better than that. You can ask anyone.”

“So why do you want to know if I know any girls?” 

Maes placed his hand over his heart. “Because I am lonely.”

“Horny, more like,” Roy muttered into his coffee. Say what he would about the mess hall at the academy, at least the coffee was good. He took another sip of it, the flavor blooming on his tongue. 

“Shut it,” Maes grumbled. 

Roy reminded him, “You’re the one who brought it up.” He frowned. “You’re lonely? You have me.”

“You don’t have all the appropriate parts.” Maes inscribed an hourglass shape in the air. 

“No, I don’t have that,” Roy said, and remembered his master’s daughter in a flash, wondering if she’d grown up yet, if she was beautiful and curvy, and still so quiet and proper. 

“You’re thinking about a girl right now,” Maes said brightly. Curling his lip, Roy couldn’t quite say he wasn’t. “So,” Maes leaned closer, “tell me about her. How far did you get with her?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Roy said.

Maes made a whistling sound, his pointing forefinger curling down. 

“Not like that!” Roy spat. 

“How long did you know her?”

Roy admitted, “About half my life.”

Maes asked, “That’s like, what, ten years of foreplay?”

“Shut it.” Roy blushed.

“At least I didn’t take ten years to warm up to you.” 

Roy felt Maes’s foot, rubbing on his calf under the table. Maybe they’d both get lucky.


End file.
